hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Ryder Matthews (S3-S2)
Dale Ryder Matthews has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2. |- | |} Dale Ryder Matthews is a original character and hero created by Jack Bauer and Jigsaw, and is controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History “Evil never dies, but heroes never quit. But hey, what are we? We're the good guys.” – Dale Ryder Matthews Earlier Life Born to Carmen Ryder Matthews and Daniel Matthews January 17th, 2008, Dale Ryder Matthews’ early life as a baby was normal, aside from taken care by his mom, dad, or sometimes Angel Claremont (as she was his second mother). Young Dale didn’t know that before he was born, or rather during his mother’s pregnancy with him, Daniel had been seeing another woman, while he was seeing Carmen. Through their hardships, they were able to overcome the odds and become one couple, the three of them. Dale’s infancy was somewhat normal, but most notably was when he was kidnapped along with Daniel, Carmen, and some others in the Jigsaw Gang by Mark Hoffman, for a game constructed for Jason Voorhees. They were later save by him after he had found their location, rescuing them as well as Angel’s life (as she was kidnapped by Michael Myers the day before), but at the cost of his own life. A Ghostly Adventure In 2014, at the age of six, Dale had been suffering from a weird case of nightmares about a man and a boiler room. His mother had given him sleep aid pills, to help him fight these nightmares, which seemed to work. A short time later, he and Josh Voorhees, the child of Amanda Young and Jason Voorhees, had stumbled into a ghostly parallel world where ghosts run things, including the reaping business. They had found this when Dale had mention that he had one of his nightmares to Josh, and when Josh had went to go back to bed, they were sucked into the ghostly parallel world. Both young boys looked around until they found a way out and came back to their home. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two Nervous Breakdown During the next ten years, Dale would go to school though he had gone by himself as Amanda and his father had never like the school system and wanted him to be home schooled like Josh and Dale’s brother and sister, Jonathan and Kristen, but Carmen had fought her case hard and Dale was allow to attend school. Dale, now in his teenage years, expressed anger at him not being allowed to have a girlfriend he could invite to meet his family, while Kristen had a boyfriend of her own who was also a killer, Ryker Blair. He had primary hated Ryker for killing people at high school, including his friends. After Dale injured himself by accident after falling in a hole following an argument (which showed that he was having a nervous breakdown), his parents took him to the nearest hospital to get treated, when things took a very bizarre turn following the surprise interference of an alien being known as Zee-Bop, wreaking havoc in the hospital and approaching Dale's room in it. Dale escaped in time along with his parents, fleeing to where the former Pinehurst halfway home had been, which had since become a small resort. Dale had already begun to get started to work there over the summer. Things continued to get stranger when a murder occurred on the premises and the owner refused to let anyone leave to ensure proper identification of the murderer. A Girlfriend After Amanda along with some others made a trip to Pinehurst to come get the trio, Dale returned home with the others along with one of the residents there, Ashley Cotton, but things were far from over by this point. Following the news of Jason returning to mass slaughter more victims at the Lake Crystal resort which had formerly been the Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds, the others to set out to find Jason, but following the surprise and bizarre appearance of a demonic and completely murderous and unreasonable incarnation of Jason, the real Jason met up with the rest of the gang. Jason eventually helped to stop the demonic Jason and the family was reunited, or so it seemed when Josh would flee off with Julie Lawry, another identical relative of Amanda's who dropped by to stay at the cottage after Kristen picked her up on the way home, only to draw the ire of Amanda after getting lewd with Josh. It seemed things only continued to get more depressing and frustrating for the family, between this and also Dale seeing that Daniel was facing the pressures of having to contend with two wives and children with each. However Dale was now starting to become normal, as he was now in love with Ashley and began to date her. Over the next six months, their relationship would go further as he and she would have sex for the first time ever. Newfound Powers Around Christmas of 2024, Josh finally returned with Julie to the home, missing his family and wanting to spend Christmas time with them. Amanda absolutely erupted upon finding Josh and Julie having sex in Josh's room, leading to a brutal fight between the two, where nothing could be done to separate them or make one feel better about the other. During this time, however, Dale and Ashley were called upon to help out Jennifer Check, whom had come to them hoping they could help her find Anita “Needy” Lesnicky, whom was Dale’s cousin. They agreed and helped Jennifer, heading off to the Clear Waters Community College where it turned out that this wasn’t Jennifer after all. She was in fact Needy, whom had gained the powers of shapeshifting among her other worthy powers. As they thought Jennifer was preparing to use something, Dale had read some passage from an old book, which in reality had been him reading a spell passage that granted him hydrokinetic abilities. Following this event in his life, Dale did his best to remain calm, as he did his best to offer his support to his family and to his girlfriend. In the end, everything was able to stop, while there was still a rift in the group, but the worst was yet to come. Regular Appearance Dale Ryder Matthews stands five feet nine inches tall, and weighs somewhere around one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. He has an average, yet athletic body type. He has short dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. Dale normally wears basic causal clothing, often with a leather jacket. Trademark Gear Dale normally carried his personal possessions; however he had been trained to use weapons and firearms and has used a shotgun, since it was the ideal defensive weapon for him. Powers Later, he gained hydrokinetic abilities after having finding a book about a Greek water god while helping Anita “Needy” Lesnicky in finding a magical spell book, which was the Book of the Dead. During this however, he read a passage of another book about a Greek water god and was empowered with his powers. '' Hydrokinetic abilities'': * Telekinetic control over water, allowing him to move existing water with his mind allowing him to do number of water related feats including generation of water out of thin air (thus allowing him to create concussive force of water and hydroballs but it would take a lot out of him) * Becomes more durable towards physical attacks when contacted with water * Withstanding great water pressure * Dale, in a colder atmosphere, could use his water manipulation as ice related powers though if he trained enough, he would be able to control ice at will as well Category:Heroes Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3) Category:Carmen Ryder (S3)